danny_phantom_videospielefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Danny Phantom (Serie)
Danny Phantom ist eine TV-Serie die von Butch Hartman produziert wurde, diese läuft auf demthumb|Logo der Serie dass in dem Intro auch vorkommt Fernehsender Nicktoons und seit noch nicht zu langer Zeit wieder auch auf Nickelodeon. Handlung Danny Fenton ist ein 14-jähriger Junge dem oft langweilig ist, er schreibt schlechte Noten in der Schule.Aber er hat auch oft Spass mit seinen besten Freunden Tucker Foley und Sam Manson.Dannys Eltern sind Geisterjäger, sie heißen Maddie und Jack Fenton.Seine Eltern sind verrückt nach Geistern zu jagen, sie haben in ihrem Keller ein Geisterportal, was zur Geisterwelt führt.Danny hat auch eine Schwester namens Jazz, sie liebt ihn sehr, aber die beiden haben manchmal auch Streit.Als Danny bei sich Zuhause zusammen mit Tucker und Sam im Labor waren, will er sich das Geisterportal was defekt ist genauer anschauen.Als Danny ins Portal reingeht, und einen Schalter bestätigt, kriegt er plötzlich einen Stromschlag.Er ist plötzlich ganz anders, Danny ist nun halb Mensch und Halb Geist.Er nähnt sich Danny Phantom, aber nur wenn er ein Geist ist.Seine Frende waren anfangs geschockt, aber Danny muss nun die Welt retten, da ganz viele anderen Geister in Amity Park sind.Beispielsweise kommt ab der Folge Jäger und Sammler der Geist Skulker vor, der einer von Dannys größten Feinden ist.Das Danny ein Geist ist verrät er seinen Eltern Anfangs nicht, seine Schwester erfährt es, indem sie sieht wie er sich als Geist verwandelt.Einer von den besten Freunden von Dannys Vater ist Vlad Masters, er ist ein halber Geist, genauso wie Danny. Nur das Vlad böse ist, er nennt sich als Geist Vlad Plasmius, Jack Fenton weiß aber nichts davon das er ein Geist ist.Maddie und Jack waren zusammen mit Vlad auf dem College, sie waren alle drei sehr gut befreundet.Vlad bekam so etwas wie einen Ausschlag durch seinen Geisterportal-Prototyp, in diesen hatte Jack versehentlich Cola hinein gefüllt. Vlad wurde einfersüchtig als Jack und Maddie später heirateten, da Vlad sie heiraten wollte, aber er keine Chancen mehr bei ihr hatte wegen dem Ausschlag. Vlad war sehr viele Jahre im Krankenhaus. Aus all diesen Gründen mag er Dannys Vater auch nicht und will sich an ihm rächen. Er hat auch Hologramme von Dannys Mutter.Über eine Sache ist Vlad aber froh die durch Jack passierte, Vlad hat Geisterkräfte. Für Danny ist es sehr schwierig das er ein Geist ist, und zur Schule gehen muss, er schreibt schlechte Noten.Sein Klassenlehrer ist Mr. Lancer, Danny ist in der Schule in das beliebte Mädchen Paulina verliebt.Aber am Ende der Serie kommt Danny mit Sam zusammen.Paulina mag Danny Fenton nicht, aber wenn er ein Geist ist (Danny Phantom) dann mag sie ihn, aber erst am Ende der Serie erfahren alle Charaktere das Danny Fenton halb Geist und halb Mensch ist.Danny Phantom ist eine tolle Serie, es erschienen insgesammt drei Staffeln. Erste und letzte Episode Erste Folge: Die erste Folge heisst "Fleischmonster in der Schulkantine", in dieser Folge kämpft Danny gegen die Lunch Lady, diese kann sich in ein riesiges Fleischmonster verwandeln. Letzte Folge: Die letzte Folge heisst "Der Phantom Planet", in dieser Folge ist die Erde in Gefahr durch einen Asteroiden zerstört zu werden. Am Ende der Folge aber helfen alle Geister Danny die Erde unsichtbar zu machen, damit der Asteroid durch fliegt. Links Hier ein Link zum englischen "Danny Phantom Wiki", in dem man allgemein zur Serie viel mehr Informationen erfährt: *w:c:dannyphantom (Sprache: Englisch) Kategorie:TV-Serien